


They're Lying All the Time (The Bugs Advise That I Should Let Them)

by fuckthegivingtree



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically, Established Relationship, Fluff, I suppose, M/M, Secret Relationship, but nothing much actually happens, i wrote this in the span of about half an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthegivingtree/pseuds/fuckthegivingtree
Summary: A little oneshot with little to no plotaka. what if Magnus and Alec were already together before everyone else met
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	They're Lying All the Time (The Bugs Advise That I Should Let Them)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up in the middle of the night and then wrote it and never looked back. In case you couldn't tell, it's book canon. Enjoy (or don't).  
> Title comes from Boys Will Be Bugs by cavetown because I'm unoriginal and was listening to it. Some quotes are lifted directly from the corresponding scene in City of Bones just for fun. (Credit for those goes to Cassandra Clare).

The upside of the situation was that they were going to a party.

Not that Izzy hadn’t already been planning on going to the party, before Clary showed up, but it was good to look on the bright side of things. Especially when there were so many not-so-bright sides, and your endlessly pessimistic older brother wouldn’t stop going on about them.

“-and did I mention I hate Brooklyn?” Alec repeated for about the twelfth time since they had set out from the Institute.

“Yes.” Izzy responded, rolling her eyes. “Only a couple times, though, why don’t you try again and maybe you can persuade Magnus Bane to move or something?”

Alec glared at her. Izzy grinned innocently back at him. “This is the right street!” she called back to the others.

After a short detour when Jace decided to bring out his ‘manly’ side and obsess about the vampire bikes outside the building, Izzy finally managed to drag her brothers to the door and, sensing that nobody else was going to, pressed the buzzer. When she got no reply, she pressed it again, and she would have pressed it a third time if Alec hadn’t grabbed her hand away, hissing something about manners at her before jumping back quite suddenly when the door opened in front of them. Izzy glanced over her shoulder, noticing that Alec seemed to be attempting to hide behind Clary and Simon- an interesting choice, since he was considerably taller than both of them- before turning back to flash a wide grin at the man who had answered the door.

“Magnus?” she asked the figure, “Magnus Bane?”

The man studied Isabelle before responding, “That would be me.” He gave the rest of the group a questioning look before addressing Izzy again. “Children of the Nephilim. Well, well. I don’t recall inviting you.”

“I have an invitation.” she responded, waving said item vaguely in his direction. “These are my friends.”

As he looked over her four companions again, Izzy thought she saw his cat-like pupils dilate suddenly, just for a second, as if in surprise or recognition, and then- “Alexander?” Magnus was stepping past her through the door towards the four people clustered behind her. Wait, Alexander? As in-

Turning around, Izzy saw that Alec (who was still trying in vain to hide himself behind Clary and Simon) was looking down at his feet and rubbing the fabric of his jeans nervously between his fingers. He looked up, however, as Magnus stepped towards him, and- was he blushing? Alec, blushing? Magnus was suddenly beaming at him, and Alec was even smiling a little in return, although he was clearly still embarrassed for whatever reason.

“Hey, Magnus.” he said softly, “Um, you, er, said you wanted to meet my siblings?”

As the siblings in question stood confusedly in the doorway, Jace, Clary, and Simon having moved away from Alec and the unfamiliar warlock, Magnus suddenly glared at Alec. Izzy felt Jace stiffen next to her, prepared for a possible fight.

“Oh, you infuriating nephilim!” Magnus said in what didn’t seem like genuine frustration. “I have been trying to get you to come to one of my parties for months! And now, when you had already told me you weren’t coming, you show up with your siblings! Four hundred years old, and I can never predict what you’ll do next, Alexander, I swear.” he sighed, and then launched himself at Alec and planted a small, fast kiss to Alec’s jaw before putting an arm around the shadowhunter. Alec blushed deeply before turning to his siblings, Clary, and Simon, who were all looking on in varying degrees of confusion and shock. Jace’s mouth was hanging open.

“Well, you know Magnus… Uh, he’s kind of my boyfriend?” Alec explained briefly, leaning into the warlock’s side a little and picking at the cuff of his sleeve with his free hand.

Magnus looked at him as if scandalised. “Only kind of, Alexander? I thought I meant more to you than that!” he gasped exaggeratedly, making Alec turn an almost frightening shade of red that Izzy had never seen on her usually pale older brother (or anyone else, for that matter) before.

Jace finally managed to close his mouth, before immediately opening it again to talk. “How could you not tell us you were dating someone, Alec? You didn’t want to come to this party in the first place, could you not have just said, oh, I don’t know, ‘hey, don’t worry about talking to Magnus Bane because we’re totally hooking up’ or something?!”

Alec looked down at the ground in what was probably shame, although it was hard to tell with his face remaining a stubborn red, and mumbled something into his chest.

“He says he didn’t want to take advantage of me, the sweet thing.” Magnus translated, since nobody else could hear. “Honestly, Alexander, have I not told you enough times exactly what I would do for you?”

Alec mumbled something else, presumably an apology, and Magnus shook his head softly, pressing a light kiss to the top of Alec’s head.

Izzy took a moment to take in this new, softer side to her brother, before speaking up. “Well, while this has been a revelation, and I will most definitely be interrogating you about it later-” she aimed a pointed look at Alec, who rolled his eyes- “we did actually come here for a reason, so are we going to go inside to talk about it, or just stay out here in the street?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did that suck? Yeah probably. I might write more about this? Like how they met? Or probably not, depending on what my brain allows.


End file.
